


Rarepair Trash 2: Matsukawa x Iwaizumi x Kyoutani

by Dragona15



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Iwaizumi centered, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8686129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragona15/pseuds/Dragona15
Summary: Iwazumi and Mattsun are doing their usual thing in the office, until they are interrupted.





	

\--

Iwaizumi loved Mattsukawa's hands. They were big and strong. Iwaizumi was pretty big himself, but having a bigger man hold him down in bigger hands was a huge turn on to him. Being his boss? Extra points. Iwaizumi would be called in to the president's office, close the door without locking it and sit on his boss's desk with crossed legs. Iwaizumi enjoyed the small teasing play before they started for real. Enjoyed watching Matsukawa's big hands rest on his knee, then trail down his bulging thigh. It made Iwaizumi's nape hair stick on end and his skin get goosebumps.

Iwaizumi loved even more when he was manhandled roughly, kissed hungrily, urgent hands opening his shirt and pants.

He always peeks at the door, thinking someone might come in at any given moment. He is so hard and his boss palms it. Iwaizumi moans openly, groans loudly and jerks into Matsukawa's warm hand. He's moved again and this time is pinned against the big wide windows of the office, bare chest pressed onto the cold material. It makes Iwaizumi gasp from the high contrast of temperatures between his achingly hot body trembling under Matsukawa's hands and the cold transparent glass.

Iwaizumi feels exposed and dirty like this while being fingered open. His face, hands and nipples are squished against the window for all to see. It’s a high building, but neighboring high buildings can see him if anyone looks that way. Even the military's flying helicopter could see the shameful sight of Iwaizumi so lewdly spread, taking his boss from behind. Watch him wide open, drooling on the window, fogging it up with heavy breathing and open moans, which is a result from Matsukawa's thick cock forcing his body open, make him take it deep and hard, have his way with Iwaizumi.

His own cock is hard and leaking on the window, and Iwaizumi can only think how his boss will make him lick it clean after they're done. Lick the fucking mess after orgasming because of that big thick cock ruining his eager ass.

Iwaizumi groans even louder thinking about it, jerking his hips back to ride his boss when a big hand grabs his hair back roughly. Close. So close. Yes-

  
"Hide."

  
It suddenly stopped and Iwaizumi is a confused needy mess. He obeys, of course, willing his shaky legs to follow after Matsukawa to the corner of their office, just behind the rolled curtains. They are both still so hard, cocks hanging out and dripping. Iwaizumi tries to pull his pants back on but Matsukawa stops him.

He leans against the wall just behind the curtains and makes Iwaizumi rest his back against him. He sighs quietly when he feels full again, warm and stuffed with cock. Iwaizumi then sees ropes by the window and a cart rolling up to their floor. It then clicks. Of course. Today is exterior window cleaning.

Letting his boss slowly fuck him while hiding and biting down his lewd sounds, Iwaizumi keeps an eye on the man. Blonde. Nice build up. Weird hairstyle with two black stripes on his short hair.   
  
Iwaizumi struggles to keep quiet when Matsukawa begins messing with his plump nipples. He bites into his fist when his chest is squeezed in time with their thrusting. Iwaizumi's eyes never leave the window cleaner. He half hopes they aren't spotted and half hopes he sees them, craves for it even.

The man swipes left and right then pauses to investigate something. A smudge he can't get and it takes a while to figure out it's actually from the inside. Iwaizumi's leaked precum on the window, right under the blonde's nose.  
  
Both are startled when the curtains slid close and covers everything, makes the office dark.  
Iwaizumi can't see it very well, but he can guess the man outside is caught by surprise. Iwaizumi is very surprised himself when his boss pushes him back to where they previously were and presses Iwaizumi against the curtain covered windows. Iwaizumi is pushed on his knees, surely made to be in eye level with the blonde. The curtains are half thin and Iwaizumi can see the man with the help of the sunlight. He hears his voice asking if somebody is in there.  
  
Matsukawa answers with a deep hard thrust that forces a choked moan out of Iwaizumi, alerting the blonde in the process. It doesn’t take long for the man to understand what is going on inside. The noises and the hand prints Iwaizumi has on the curtains are all the indications for the man to know what’s going on.

Iwaizumi orgasms right there, gripping and biting into the curtains as he whines pitifully through his first. Matsukawa slows down on purpose, still doing things to his body, obviously enjoying the show. Iwaizumi looks up and sees that the man is still there, eyes narrowed as if he’s trying to see through the curtains, see them.

Iwaizumi lets a hand slip under the curtains, and feels his blood rush again when the man follows the presented hand like a hawk. When he reaches for it, Iwaizumi has this deep need to touch the man and a ragged moan escapes his throat. He is so, so hard again, still taking his boss’s cock right in front of a total stranger who can’t see either of them. Iwaizumi almost takes pity when he sees a bulge form on his dirty grey work pants. He lets the man see another hand, even raises the curtains high enough for him to see his chest. Matsukawa helps Iwaizumi by pressing him harder to the window, chest flattening against the hard glass.

Iwaizumi’s body clenches so tight, it causes Matsukawa to stagger with his thrusts. It was the blonde’s fault. The way he reached over and tapped on the glass over a nipple.

Iwaizumi had no idea he was so sensitive, so desperate to the point of getting close by such small vibrations. Ah, he’s drooling all over the curtains, and it has a wet smudge now. What a mess.

Iwaizumi sees the man reach for his pants and anticipation makes Iwaizumi tighten around Matsukawa’s cock again. It earns him a hard smack to his ass and Iwaizumi is shaking and screaming from another orgasm. This time it takes a while to recover, but he never tells his boss to stop and never takes his eyes off the blonde’s swollen cock. It’s so pretty and Iwaizumi wants to taste this man so badly. Without really thinking, Iwaizumi gets his face past the slobber drenched curtains and plants his face to the cold glass.

He gets what he desires, to be as close to that cock when the blonde inches closer and presses the thick tip to the window. Iwaizumi groans pleasantly and sticks his tongue out, attempting to lick it through the glass and covering it with saliva in the process. He hears Matsukawa groan lowly about how hot he finds it, how much of a cock slut Hajime is and soon feels hot sticky come fill him up. Iwaizumi pushes himself back on his Boss’s cock to take everything, while trying to suck whatever he can through the window from the other man. It’s impossible, but damn it if Iwaizumi never tries to get it.

He thinks he must be doing something right, because the blonde’s face is flushed red and his cock is thicker in his pumping hand. He looks close and it’s beautiful when string after string of come flies towards Iwaizumi’s face.

He closes his eyes out of habit, waiting with his mouth open, but the sweet seed never falls. It’s this damn glass separating them.

Iwaizumi wanted to break it, but Matsukawa pulled him right back inside for them to continue behind the curtains. The last thing Iwaizumi saw was the man try to see anything inside before giving up and wiping up the mess he made.

 

\--

TBC?

**Author's Note:**

> Open ending for all your wild minds to complete as you desire :3


End file.
